Blossoms Of Blood 2
by yumeneko
Summary: Ha ha! I removed the dreaded 2! The Sanzo-ikkou and Kougaiji's group stumble upon Japan where they meet an old friend. Loads of Sanzo+Hakkai and a very sad ending (with bgm!) Reccomended that you read the first one first. Beware of curse words...
1. Yet again: Mou Ichido

_Blossoms of Blood 2_

_by: yumeneko_

_Yes! Alone at last! Shiro Hikage doesn't help that much, so I'm the rightful author here!_

_Chapter 1: Yet Again..._

__

_'I opened the door and saw four familiar faces.'_

"Sakura-chan!" The Sanzo-gumi gaped at the young lady threatening them with a naginata. "Onii-chan??" Sakura asked. Gojyo was staring at a nice open yet bandaged part of Sakura which her gi never seems to cover. "What are you looking at?" She asked Gojyo blushing. Gojyo huffed and said, "Looks like you've grown up with the pretty genes from Hakkai."   

"Can't you remember the promise?" Sanzo's eyebrow raised.

"Ah! Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku, Gojyo!" Kenji smiled as he welcomed them all. The years have taken their effects on everyone except Sanzo and Gojyo. Goku became taller and a bit more buff, Sakura, being a lady, did grow breasts and looked more mature than the ten-year-old she used to be, Kenji on the other hand also became buff and looked like he attracted women. Hakkai, unfortunately, had a case of near-sightedness and had to wear glasses but his right eye was fully blind.

"It's such a wonder outside." Hakkai smiled, "The cherry trees seem to love this area..." "It's a seal." Sakura smiled. Her lips were tainted with red lipstick and her brown hair was let down and cut at shoulder length, "What brings you here?"

"Gojyo got tired of being dumped so many times, so he decided to keep his, no, our promise to see you two again," Goku said, "May I have more cake?" Sakura got up and got more of the cake.

"Sou. Sakura became the new naginata master when our 'father' died." Kenji clarified to the others, "Have you heard of this dojo's rival yet?" "Iie." Hakkai said. But then, the door rapped again. Kenji opened it to see...

"Yo!" Kougaiji greeted with Yaone, Lirin and Dokugakuji.

"Kougaiji!!!!" Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo cried out in shock. As Goku looked towards Lirin, he felt like melting a bit...

"Goku, why are you staring at me like that?" Lirin asked so innocently. Yaone whispered something to her and Lirin blushed. Yaone smiled and said, "We just came to say that..." "Yaone and Kougaiji..." Dokugakuji continued, "Are now husband and wife."

"Yogata..." Hakkai smiled as he shook both Kougaiji and Yaone's hands, "I wish you two have good lives together." "I hope you don't destroy the whole world with your offspring." Sanzo blankly said.

"Lirin!" Sakura smiled at her old Chinese Checkers opponent. "Sakura-chan!!!" Lirin bear-hugged her. "Why don't we all go for a little trip around this town? Actually, this town is the demon sanctuary. Kenji is the mayor and due to his constant prayers to Buddah, no demon here ever gets blood-thirsty." Sakura smiled as she went into her room to change to her casual kimono. Yaone and Lirin followed her just for the fun of wearing the robes...

Anyway...

"Sou. Kougaiji... You're lucky to have such a beauty." Gojyo said. "More tea?" Kenji politely asked. "Hai!" Hakkai and Kougaiji said. "Me and Hakkai will stay home. Are you guys all going?" Sanzo asked the rest. "I want to visit the demon strip bars they have on the outskirts." Gojyo smiled evilly. "I'm going with Gojyo!" Dokugakuji smiled as Goku and Kougaiji said, "To the mosh pit and beyond!"

"We're going to the park and all the sights." Yaone chimed as the three came out wearing kimonos. 

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Gojyo, Kougaiji and Goku thought in their heads, __For once they all look so lady-like..._

_Well, Yaone was always lady-like. And sexy, too. The three thought again._

"Sore ja!" Sakura said as she and the other girls went off. "Ja!" The boys went off without Kenji. "Ciao! Gotta go pray in the temple." Kenji smiled.

"This shall be a hot night..." Sanzo smiled at Hakkai._    ___


	2. The Pain Of Being: Shin No Itami

_Blossoms of Blood 2_

_by: yumeneko_

_Chapter 3: The Pain of Being_

__

_'Yaone-chan, Lirin-chan and I are now walking through the Youkaimura.'_

"Wai! I've never seen so many demons looking so happy!" Lirin wailed.

"This is wonderful." Yaone smiled.

"It's still dangerous, though." Sakura hinted. Lirin looked at her disbeliving, "I don't get it. Your brother sealed the village! Why is it still dangerous?" 

"Kenji-kun couldn't cover some areas of demons. Some are have too powerful yin. Even if both me and Kenji have high yang, we can't seal some demons. One of them I suppose, is the rival of my dojo, Sumire Hotaru. I sense a high amount of demonic power in her."

"Sou desu ka..." Yaone said. Sakura nodded, "Sumire must be living with with a yin shield." 

Suddenly, three youkais took the three girls in their grasps. 

"Omae!" Lirin kicked the jerk who got her. Yaone flipped the one who caught her. Sakura nearly killed the one who caught her. 

"Omae. What do you want? Forgiveness? Or would you like to go to hell?" Sakura said, her brown hair revealing their true pink color and her eyes turning yellow.

The two demons. The ones Sakura and Yaone fought. They bowed in forgiveness. The third one huffed and brought out his naginata, "I'm not letting Hotaru-sensei down!" He charged at the pink-haired demon. Sakura quickly ended his life with his own naginata. She took it by the blade and grabbed the handle with her other hand and she slashed him with no hesitation. His head rolled on the ground detached from its body. It was a gruesome sight. Sakura's hair and eyes turned back and she whispered a prayer, "Never underestimate a naginata master." Was her farewell words to the dead youkai.

She took out two sealing papers. "Lirin-chan, Yaone-chan, please place these on their foreheads." Sakura said kindly. The two youkais did as they were told. The paper fluttered into the breeze and they turned into cherry blossom petals, "You are forgived." Sakura said kindly.

"Sakura-chan." Yaone began, "What happened?"

"I lost control again." Sakura sobbed, "I lost control over my bloodthirstiness."

------------------------------

On the outskirts of town, the four men were in a strip bar, watching the female demons strip and the males buying a whore or two.

"Kougaiji," Gojyo started, "Do you think I'll be a lucky man and get Ms. Hitomi to spend a night with an ero kappa like me?"

"In your dreams." Kougaiji huffed, "Girls like kind men. Like Yaone likes me."

"Am I not kind?" Gojyo laughed.

Kougaiji smiled, "Who knows..."

"Oi, Kougaiji, another round of finger foods!" Goku smiled as he eyed the demons wearing nothing.

"I'd have to agree with Goku's request!" Dokugakuji smiled drunk.

"It's midnight and you still are so active. Let's just meet up with the girls." Kougaiji folded his arms as he walked out. Gojyo and the others ran after him. But as soon as the four stepped out, there were the three girls.

"We were waiting for you." Yaone smiled as she took Kougaiji's hand, "I hope there wasn't a whore there that caught your attention." 

"There wouldn't." Kougaiji smiled as he kissed his wife's cheek, "You're the only girl who would catch my eyes."

"Ain't that sweet." Gojyo said to his brother. Dokugakuji smiled and said, "It's a match made in heaven. I wonder if such a wonder would pass our way?"

"Itsuka, Onii-chan, itsuka." Sakura smiled at Gojyo. The rouge of her lips wouldn't hide the fact that the memory of six years ago wouldn't fade from her mind.

"I was wishing you'd stop calling me that." Gojyo huffed, "It makes me feel related to you."


	3. Shooting Star: Nagareboshi

_Blossoms of Blood 2_

_by: yumeneko_

_Chapter 4: Nagareboshi_

__

_'The next day, we went to the summer resort. It was a wonderful day...'_

"Sugoi! Sugoi, onii-chan!" Sakura gleefully cheered as Goku executed a perfect dive into the pool. The make-up that usually covered her face was washed out, so what came into mind was the same child six years ago. The cheerful ten year old who loved her 'brothers'.

"Are you sure that was perfect? I could have sworn it was just a monkey dive." Sanzo huffed as he laid back and drank tea with Hakkai.

"Maa, maa, Sanzo. You shouldn't be so harsh on Goku..." Hakkai smiled beneath spectacled eyes.

"Doesn't matter, Sanzo." Kougaiji shrugged his shoulders, "Anyone for lunch?"

Everyone got out of the pool.

But as Sakura reached for her towel, she saw a familiar demon.

"Sayaka..."

The purple-haired demon evily smiled and disappeared.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Kenji shook his younger sister.

"Gomen, onii-chan." Sakura looked down, "I saw Sayaka."

"I know. Now, let's go get lunch. I hear it's Sanzo and Kougaiji's treat today." Kenji smiled.

-------------------------------------------

That night, at the hot springs, Gojyo and Goku were arguing again in the water. Lirin played tag with Sakura even if their ages were six years older than the last time they met. But the two stopped. 

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Nagareboshi desu!" Lirin cried out to Kougaiji.

"Kirei desu!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sanzo, they look so young... It reminds me of the old days..." Hakkai smiled at the monk who lost his cold stare and smiled. Sanzo looked at Sakura. Her childish figure was long gone. The two brown pigtails replaced by short length hair. But the child that she was was still in her.

"You maybe right, Hakkai. It makes me feel more like a father to her rather than a caretaker. Ain't it so, honey?" Sanzo laughed as Hakkai blushed. It was quite embarassing to be called a mother yet he accepted the term.

"She has my eyes..." 

Sakura wished as the star flew away. Lirin was by her side, "Oi, Sakura-chan, You can't catch me!" She darted away. Sakura continued to chase after her. But the image of Sayaka caught her attention.

_'You can't escape from the truth, Hitomi Sakura... You're a murderer.'_

Sakura chased after the voice, wanting to know the truth. Lirin shocked at the movements of her friend chased after her.

"Sakura! Where are you going!?" Gojyo spotted the brunette running.

"Gojyo-san! Sakura's falling into a trap! If she finds out the truth, she'll be devestated!" Kenji cried out.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yaone said, "We also have Lirin to protect!"

And so the group rushed off into the abyss to rescue the two... __


	4. Warmth: Atatakai

_Blossoms of Blood 2_

_by: yumeneko_

_Chapter 5: Atatakai_

__

_'Am I still searching for the truth? I know this is not my real self. My real self is in the future. Yet, why am I in the past. My head aches trying to remember the future. But I want to know the past now.'_

Sakura ran with Lirin following close behind. The Sanzo-ikkou and Kougaiji's group were also on the chase. But suddenly, Sakura stopped at the sight of Sayaka Hotaru.

"Sayaka. I know you're older than Sumire, demo, aren't you interfering with our rivalry?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not interfering. I just want you to know the truth. The villagers made no mistake in trying to kill your family. Lilith was just thirsty." Sayaka smiled with her demon fangs showing.

Lirin stopped in her tracks. The rest bumped into her.

"Watch where you're running to!" Lirin growled.

"Sou, you have some friends, eh? The more the merrier." Sayaka took a sip of sake, "Go look into the past."

At her words, everyone was transported into the past...

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Matteru!" A familiar voice captured Hakkai's ears. He turned and a little girl bumped into him.

"Otou-chan?" The brunette girl inquired. Her eyes were very familiar to everyone.

"Hitomi Sakura?" Lirin put her hand on the girl's shoulder, "If you're the past, then where's the present?" She looked around and found the older Sakura with tears in her eyes looking at a man who looked extremely like Hakkai. His eyes were spectacled and he wore a green kimono. His hair was also brown but he looked older and besides that...

"He's a demon. Without a limiter. Yet his form is of a human." Sanzo remarked. The older Sakura broke into sobs and hugged the Hakkai looking demon.

"Otou-chan!" Sakura sobbed on to her father's robes.

"Are you really my cherry blossom?" The demon smiled into his daughter's eyes, "I can see a Hitomi's gleam in your eyes. And you're wearing the family heirloom. There's no one else in this world who wears it except my cherry blossom... Okaeri nasai, boku no Sakura." He embraced his daughter tightly but then, his eyes focused on Hakkai.

"You look like me. Are you a doppelganger?" The demon asked Hakkai, "Am I going to die soon?"

"Iie. Boku no namae wa Cho Hakkai desu." Hakkai answered. The little Sakura ran to her father's side. But the older one put her hand on her father's shoulder.

"If my memory serves me right. It's true. You and Okaa-chan will die soon. Gomenasai, Otou-chan." 

"I know, Sakura. I know."

"Doushite?"

"Don't let little Sakura get frightened."

Then, a female in a kimono came out. Her hair and eyes stated that she was a half-demon.

"Okaa-chan..." Kenji whispered. His brown hair glistening red.

"Kenji. How you've grown." His mother welcomed him with open arms, "But tonight, I shall die with your father."

Kougaiji suddenly had a thought and said, "Remember! This isn't the real past! Whatever you do here can't change the future!" 

Tears escaped Sakura's eyes and suddenly, scenes flashed though her eyes.

Her parents off to kill a man just so their ancestor, Lilith, wouldn't hurt them.

Then the next day, the villagers killed the couple and threatened to kill the siblings.

Kana sacrificing herself for the siblings.

Kana's blood spilling on Sakura's kimono.

Sakura's hair and eyes changing to Lilith's and setting fire to the whole village.

And after the painful remebrance, Sakura suddenly split. Half of her turning into Lilith. And as the half-transformation ended, she fell into Gojyo's arms.

"Sakura-chan! Wake up!" Lirin's voice echoed but Sakura couldn't hear it.

_Gomenasai..._


	5. Lilith: Itai Shinjitsu

_Blossoms of Blood 2_

_by: yumeneko_

_Chapter 6: Lilith_

__

_'I can't feel anything. I feel dead. Did Sayaka kill me? Was I killed by the past? Tell me, Kanzeon Bosatsu...'_

Up in Heaven, Kanzeon Bosatsu watched over the Sanzo-ikkou's fate. 

"Sakura Hitomi," Kanzeon smiled, "Isn't she the one of the siblings I asked Tenpou to protect?"

"But why Ten... I mean, Hakkai?" Her chess partner asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Sakura's father, Hyogo Hitomi, was another of Tenpou's reincarnations."

"You mean that Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taisho were reincarnated twice and almost in the same timeline?"

"Exactly. Kenren was reincarnated as a girl." Kanzeon laughed.

"Then, wouldn't that be quite impossible?" 

"True," Kanzeon said, "Hyogo is ten years older than Hakkai. And so, in order to keep Tenpou and Kenren's souls intact, we had to kill the older ones. If not, then their evil soul would go to one body while the good soul stayed in another. It's like having an evil twin."

"So Sakura's parents were sacrificed?" 

"Exactly. And in order that Sakura wouldn't be hurt too much, I asked Hakkai to take care of the siblings." Kanzeon explained.

"Then what's Sakura's case?"

"Lilith. The half-demon, half-nymph. Born of a demon father and a nymph mother. Her demonic instincts were subdued and so, as time took their toll on her, she craved badly for blood. And so, unconsiously, in each generation, she kills humans." Kanzeon said, "But due to the weak barrier of the choker, Sakura feels her killing. She knows that the demon inside of her kills, but she can't control her."

"What will happen now that she is half-exposed?" 

Kanzeon thought hard, "She'd probably want to kill someone and her mentality would be unstable. Half of her being Sakura and the other half being Lilith."

"Can't you just seal her again?"

"Lilith's powers are too strong. She'll still kill if she is sealed. She has been reincarnated so many times. Her powers are too strong to subdue," Kanzeon said, "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Someone close to her could at least push back Lilith into Sakura's subconsious or, to permanently destroy Lilith, Sakura must be killed either in sealed or demon form. Then the choker must be resealed."

"Why such risky tactics?"

"Emotions fuel Lilith's need to kill. If someone close could push Lilith back, Sakura could be in full control, but she would still kill. The choker can't be resealed unless Sakura would take it off."

"Poor Sakura."

"I know. Let's just watch if they can solve Sakura's suffering..."


	6. I'm there: Mamoru

_Blossoms of Blood 2_

_by: yumeneko_

_Chapter 7: Mamoru_

__

_'I guess it has been a day since I've... died. Why do I still think? I guess my real body isn't in this time. That's why I still think. But this mentality has been washing over me. This need to kill. This is insane. Am I not human? Yes. That must be the answer. My real body is human. But why am I propelled into the past?'_

Gojyo watched over Sakura. 

"Why the hell did Sanzo pick me for this job. Demo, it wouldn't be a problem guarding this young girl."

Goku suddenly came in, "Sanzo and Hakkai want some 'private' time, and so they sent me here to guard with you."

"Those two..." Gojyo lit a cigarette. Goku looked over Sakura said, "Man... it's freaky seeing Sakura in this state and look, her demon birthmark is in a petal shape!"

"It reminds me of you when you remove your limiter." Gojyo huffed.

"I wonder what will happen if I remove her choker..." Goku poked at the choker and Sakura's right hand grabbed Goku's arm in a deathgrip.

"I guess you'd like to die." Sakura's right eye flew open, "To tell you the truth, this birthmark on my right is a nymph's birthmark. If you want to see a demon's birthmark and to die, remove the choker."  

"Her evil side is awake." Kougaiji came into the scene. Lilith's yellow eye looked over to Kougaiji.

"How smart of you. Knowing that me, Lilith, is awake." Lilith said, "Wake up and smell the carnage, Sakura-chan..." Sakura's green eye fluttered open.

"I thought I was dead." Sakura said.

"You should have been. But I can't live unless your body is alive, Sakura-chan." Lilith told her other side. She stood up, "It feels great to be fully alive again..."

"Not wholly." Goku said, "You're just half-alive. Give us back Sakura!"

Lilith waved her finger, "Iie... Sakura's mind is somewhere in the future or in the past... You'll have to arouse Sakura's mind."

"That means you'll have to show Sakura the past. I guess that her mind is lingering in the past we visited. All that she can remember are people who she met in the past who are close to her." Kougaiji said, "Where's Hakkai? He closely resembles Sakura's dad."

"He's having private time with Sanzo." Goku said pissed off.

Kougaiji smacked his head with his forehead, "That's it! I'm gonna barge through that door and get Hakkai's polite ass here! We've got a class A nymph-demon hybrid on our hands!"

And so Kougaiji went over to where Sanzo and Hakkai were having 'private time'.

Lilith shook her head, "Judging by how badly Sanzo and Hakkai want privacy... You're so foolish, Kougaiji-san..."

And as her statement ended, yells of Sanzo's never-ending 'Shi-ne!' and the image of Kougaiji being kicked by Hakkai came to mind. And it did happen. Kougaiji landed on the platform in front of Lilith and he moaned.

"It's so ugly..."

"Sou! We need a new plan!" Goku brainstormed, "Do you remember Sakura's mother?"

"Oh no... You're not going to..." Gojyo grimaced.

Goku and Kougaiji stripped Gojyo and forced him to wear a beautiful pink kimono. Lilith just sat drinking green tea, closing her eyes and making bad comments about Gojyo's body. And finally, the silly dress-up ended.

"Just don't say a word and let your feminine instincts take over..." Kougaiji whispered to Gojyo. Gojyo knowing nothing just hugged Sakura. Sakura suddenly felt a small flashback. 

"Sakura-chan, oyasumi." Her mother hugged her before sending her off to sleep. It was the last hug she recieved from her before she died.

Tears fell from Sakura's left eye, "Okaa-chan..."

Lilith then said in the mind, "How touching... Sakura-chan, I'll sleep again. But I'll wake up when the time comes."

Sakura's body went back into the way it was before and her first words were...

"Gojyo-niichan, I didn't know you were a crossdresser!"   


	7. I'll Worry: Shinpai

_Blossoms of Blood 2_

_by: yumeneko_

_Chapter 8: Shinpai_

__

_'Days have passed. Lilith hasn't come for the kill. I can't believe a bitch like her would live in me. But I feel like my days will end soon...'_

The morning soon rose, aroused by Hakkai's cry of, "Breakfast is ready!" Lirin and Goku were obviously the first ones to the feast. Sanzo sat beside his lover who was waiting for Gojyo to get to the table. And finally...

"Gojyo!" Dokugakuji looked shocked at the sight of his brother wearing a woman's kimono.

"Gomen, I had to do some work..." Gojyo scratched the back of his head. As he sat down beside his brother, Sakura came into the scene.

"Yogata, Sakura-chan! You're back to normal!" Lirin hugged her friend. Sakura smiled and sat down to eat.

-----------------------------------

Yet, at that night, she went out in search of Sumire and Sayaka. A voice inside of her told her to get revenge for what they did to her. But then, she was stopped by Yaone.

"Sakura-chan. Where are you going?"

"I want to end all of this. I'm going to kill the Hotarus."

"Don't you want any back-up?" 

Sakura shook her head, "I have to do this alone."

"Sou desu..." Yaone said, "Please come back. I can remember that Sanzo and Hakkai were worried sick when you fainted. It reminded me of a father when his daughter got sick."

"I see." Sakura smiled, "What Hakkai-niichan said six years ago was true... I have a family."


	8. Revenge: Shine kudasai

_Blossoms of Blood 2_

_by: yumeneko_

_Chapter 9: Revenge_

__

_'The night was perfectly clear for killing. It's the perfect time to destroy Hotaru.'_

Sakura walked through the town with naginata in hand. She knew that she was risking her life but she felt ready to die.

Meanwhile, back in the dojo, Sanzo slapped his forehead, "I can't believe that she'd risk dying!"

"Ezyan!" Goku chewed thorugh his pork bun, "She's just another youkai!"

"She's more than just a youkai." Hakkai murmured, "She brought me and Sanzo together."

"She's like a daughter to me and Hakkai!" Sanzo sobbed, "I wouldn't risk losing someone close like Hakkai. She warmed everyone's heart, ne? She was like a younger sister to almost all of us."

"Hai." Gojyo chimed in, "I almost referred to Hakkai as mother once."

Hakkai smiled and a tear fell, "Wasn't she just like us? Without a family? Treated as an outcast? Lost everyone close to her? Felt happier when we found her?"

"I found you." Gojyo put his hand on Hakkai's shoulder, "Aren't we all family?"

"Besides that, I wouldn't have a playmate!" Lirin chimed in.

"Let's go save her!" Kougaiji smiled as he opened the shoji.

------------------------------------

Back to Sakura, she faced Sumire.

"Sayaka's dead. You only have me to face." Sumire smirked as she drew out her naginata. She charged forward and Sakura removed the choker. Sakura instantly turned into Lilith and she quickly disappeared.

"Sou desu ka? Lilith. I've been waiting to face you." Sumire smiled.

"Hotaru, you'll never beat me." Lilith said.

Sumire laughed, "I've been training for five hundred years and you've been reincarnated many times without training! I'd easily send you to hell!"

"I'd be ready for death." Lilith smiled as she attacked hitting Sumire's arm. Before Sumire could counter-attack, a red wind wrapped around her.

"I told you to stay out of this!" Sakura cried as her Lilith side disappeared.

"You're too young to die!" Gojyo replied.

Sakura turned to see Sumire surviving all attacks.

"You've forgotten that I'm a nymph-demon hybrid, too." Sumire smirked.

Hakkai drew back, "Sou na... could both Lilith and Sumire be more powerful than any one of us?"

But then, a bright light shone down, Kanzeon Bosatsu decended on the ground and said, "Yes."

"Doushite?" Yaone asked the Godess.

"Nymphs are able to control the earth. Demons are with unbeatable strength. More stronger and more stable than most demons, nymph-demons are able to heal themselves and to destroy the surroundings around them using their elements. Lilith can control cherry blossoms, Sumire can command vines to her side. And like Kougaiji, they can summon creatures and souls. But that's only if they can have to strength to destroy." Kanzeon clarified as the two nymph-demons battled with Sakura reverting back to Lilith. 

Lilith sent the cherry petals to wrap around her foe like a chain but Sumire cut through them and wrapped Lilith in vines.

Sanzo and Hakkai attacked Sumire but it was useless, there was a yin shield around her. Kanzeon watched as Lilith became Sakura once again as she was thrown to the ground. Sakura coughed blood and stood up with the help of her naginata. She started to chant and out of the ground came a green dragon that attacked Sumire. Sumire was eaten by the dragon and the dragon disappeared. 

"Sakura... You're too weak to live. Why don't you just die?" Sakura murmured to herself.     


	9. The End: Owari: Wahhhhh!

_Blossoms of Blood 2_

_by: yumeneko_

_The song is the second ending song, 'Alone'_

_Chapter 10: Owari_

_'Finally, the time has come for me to die...'_

_doushite kono sora wa_

_konna ni hiroi no darou_

_sakende mite mo   koe ni naranakute_

_namida ga afureta_

Sakura looked up at the sky and smiled as she saw the dawn. Tears fell on her smiling face. The wind whipped everyone's hair about.

_jiyuu ni kaze kitte_

_tori-tachi wa doko e yuku no?_

_sugoshita jikan no you ni_

_onaji basho ni modorenai_

Birds flew overhead as the sun shone upon the bloodstained grounds. Yaone drew close to Kougaiji and whispered, "It's over..." 

_kono mama yume wo akiramete mo_

_takanaru kodou osae kirenai_

_itsuka wa kitto chikadzukitai_

_ano kumo no takasa_

_mou ichido   kokoro ni tsubasa hiroge   tabidatou_

Sakura reached for the heavens. Wanting an answer for all her murders. She closed her eyes and saw her father taking her hand in his but in reality, Hakkai was holding the hand stained with the blood of Sumire Hotaru. Sanzo placed his hand on top of Hakkais. With closed eyes, she whispered with her last breath, "Yogata, Otou-chan... I'll be with you now... I won't be alone now... My dream..." She opened her eyes and two tears of blood fell, "Has come true..." As she faded into death, the petals of the cherry blossoms gleamed like... 

"Blossoms of blood..." Gojyo murmured.

------------------------------------------------

2000 at night, In Kanagawa Hospital, five men watched over a young girl who looked closely like Sakura.

"Is she still fine?" The spectacled man asked the doctor. The doctor just smiled and left.

_kanarazu tadoritsukeru hazu_

The young girl suddenly awoke with her left arm raised like Sakura's when she died. "Am I back to my real body?" The same spectacled man held his sister's hand and smiled, "Okaeri, Hitomi Yuriko..." 

Yuriko looked into the familiar eyes and hugged him, "Onii-chan! Hakkai-niichan!"

The Hakkai reincarnation smiled and said, "Yogata... Sakura-chan..." Tears flowed down Sakura's face.

_hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara_

_jibun no kakera sagashite-ita_

_ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga_

_tashika ni natte'ku_

_ima nara   kitto aruite yukeru   doko made mo_

Sakura scanned through the people watching over her as tears flowed down her face. Hakkai and Sanzo held hands and smiled. Yaone and Kougaiji were there same with all from her past. But Lirin was missing until...

"Sakura-chan!" Lirin held her best friend tightly, "I thought all these years I'd never see you." Sakura felt around her neck for the choker, but it was gone.

"Finally, all the pieces of myself are back to me... I am myself again... My search is over... That was my dream... I dreamed to find myself again... Now.... It has come true..." Sakura sobbed.

_'Finally, the story has ended. But my life has just begun...'         _

_Owari...                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               ___


End file.
